ElevenMasterAmy Oneshot
by Almanorek
Summary: Yeah, this one is admittedly kind of weird. I don't like to write the same thing twice, and Doctor Who gives me so much tech to work with, so I like trying to inject a bit of innovation into each story. Your mileage may greatly vary. NSFW, the Master rapes Eleven and forces Amy to ride the Doctor. Don't know if I feel right labeling this one as 'Romance'.


When Amy awoke, she found herself tied down to the TARDIS floor. After a brief period of struggling, she realized that her restraints used some sort of magnet to lock her in place. Next to her, she saw Rory equally detained, but a few feet away, to her horror, she saw the Doctor, beaten and mildly bloodied, held up by his collar by a blonde-haired, manic man.

The man tossed the Doctor to the ground, laughing before beginning to undo the buckle of his belt, dropping his pants in an instant, revealing a frighteningly large, throbbing cock.

Eleven made a slight move to get away from the man, but with a single kick, he was rolled onto his knees. The man dropped down and forcefully tore away at his pants as well, and despite the severity of the situation, Amy couldn't help but think that the Doctor had a wonderful ass.

"Remember who your Master is, good Doctor." The Master fished into Eleven's pocket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "A sonic, eh? You never did put this to good use. All sorts of nifty features. One of them can overwrite certain aspects of a target's biology. I hope your ass enjoys churning out lube." He pressed the main button.

Eleven screamed, but seconds later, secretions began dribbling out. Clear fluid that poured down his thighs and pooled between his legs. The Master scooped up some of this and rubbed it along the length of his shaft, glazing it and causing it to glimmer in the dim light of the TARDIS.

Eleven tried to pull himself up, but a second kick sent him gasping for breath, grunting in pain. The Master took advantage of this, kneeling behind Eleven and bringing his erect cock forward, placing it directly against the Doctor's ass. Without warning, he thrusted forward, but the generation of lubrication, along with some other unspoken modification, allowed him to slip in easily, the Time Lord's ass seeming to willingly open and accept him.

Eleven howled, the pain not lessened by these changes. Instictively, he tried to clench down, but this only increased the sensation. Despite the horrible violation, he found himself rock hard as well, his own member dripping precum. Amy, again, despite knowing the severity of the situation, could feel herself slightly dampening, turned on immensely by the forceful fucking. Rory, beside her, was still unconscious, but she didn't feel the need to wake him up. Surely, the Master would have his fun and leave.

This continued for a few minutes, after which the Master, grunting and groaning, wrenched his eyes shut in mad pleasure. Eleven screamed again, the reason why was immediately evident as cum squeezed out of Eleven's ass, spattering him, as well as the Master himself.

Eleven, meanwhile, was also near the brink of climax. His mouth was hanging open, panting, but just before he could finish, at, but not past, the point of no return, the Master pulled out of him. His cock clenched, begging for release, but settled down, denied.

The Master stood up, cum continued to dribble out of him. "That's a nice ass you've got there, Doctor. I think I'll make those changes of mine permanent. I hope you're okay with wearing a diaper."

The Doctor mumbled something. The Master moved to his side. "What was that?" He kicked the Doctor in the same spot. "I can't hear you! Speak up!"

Eleven spoke a little louder. Amy couldn't hear him, but apparently the Master could. "Never get away with this? It's not really all that difficult, is it? Hm. Maybe you just aren't trying hard enough. Maybe there's not enough at stake."

He put a foot on Eleven's back, pushing him down and forcing him to the floor, and then subsequently using him as a doormat, stepping towards Amy. Rory awoke just in time to see his wife being yanked away from him, her magnetic clamps deactivating, seemingly of the Master's whim, but his remaining stubbornly restrictive. He called after her and swore that he'd kill the Master, who only chuckled and tossed her to the ground next to the Doctor.

The Master continued to manipulate Eleven with his feet, rolling him onto his back. With his hands, he began to work on Amy, undressing her with careful manipulations of her restraints. Within minutes, she was nude and writhing on the floor of the TARDIS.

The Master picked her up by the strap wrapped around her chest. She was suprised by his strength, and the whole bondage and being dominated was doing more than a little for her. By the time the manic Time Lord had lowered her onto Eleven's cock, she was sufficiently slathered in her own fluids.

The obcenities pouring from Rory's mouth continued, but the Master ignored them as he lifted her again and slammed her back down, impaling her onto Eleven against her will, though, again, at this point, she was doing little to stop him.

He threw her down once again and walked over to Rory. "Now, Doctor, I know you hate guns. But I can't help but have a small degree of fondness for the one you were going to turn on me, back when Rassilon tried to bring back Gallifrey. I couldn't find the original, but," He pulled a revolver out of his back pocket. "I hope this replica will suffice."

He knelt next to Rory, pressing the gun against his head. "Redhead. You're going to ride the good Doctor. You're going to do this, or I will shoot him. I'm going to release your restraints. If you try to run, I will shoot him. If you stop, I will shoot him. If you don't look like you're having a good time, I will shoot him."

With the last threat, Amy's restraints released, giving her free range of movement. Immediately, she began to thrust herself on and off of Eleven's cock. Equal parts concerned for Rory and begging for Eleven to be further and further inside of her, she slammed harder and harder against him, panting as he filled her entirely.

She willingly fucked Eleven as hard as she could, feeling him pressing against all of her most sensitive spots. To Rory's horror, a hand found its way to her groin and she began teasing her clitoris, adding to the sensation.

Rory screamed in anguish, but the Master smashed him in the head with the pistol, silencing him. Amy screamed in her own right, though it was out of pleasure, not pain. Eleven, it seemed, was closing his eyes and trying to block out whatever part of the world he could until the horror ended.

After this had transpired for several minutes, Eleven finally opened his eyes. Rory could see the pain in them. "Alright, Master, there you go. She rode me. Now, please, let her go. Let them both go."

The Master laughed, scratching the barrel of the gun against Rory's scalp. "Yes, yes, you're right. I've had my fun. Just, one last thing. Doctor. Cum. Inside of her. Right now. Well, not right right now. You can work up to it. I'm willing to be patient. Just make it snappy."

Both Eleven and Rory screamed awful things at the Master, but Amy, who seemed to 'accept her fate', began to gyrate back and forth on Eleven's groin, pushing every last bit of his flesh into her. She continued to play with her clitoris, while her free hand reached downwards and began to run its fingers over his testicles.

Eleven could feel the end approach, and he both welcomed it, for it would mean the end of their ordeal, but also feared it, as he suspected Rory would never speak to him again. Despite this, the welling and sensation that accomapnied orgasm built up within him, and soon enough, it began overwhelming, causing him to jerk upwards as he pumped thick bursts of cum into her.

The Master laughed maniacally as Eleven expelled himself into Amy. He grabbed the gun by the barrel and smashed the handle into Rory's skull, knocking him out. The Master stood up, finally returning his pants to their rightful place and pocketing the gun. "Enjoy the consequences of your actions, Doctor. I'll see you around." He threw a switch on the TARDIS's control panel and quickly ran out the door, slamming it behind him.

The whirring of the TARDIS filled the room, and for a long time, Amy and Eleven stared at each other, silent.


End file.
